juan_dela_cruz_tvfandomcom-20200222-history
Peru-ha
' Peru-ha' is an engkantada antagonist in the series, a hybrid of a lambana and a baylan to be exact. She is one of the series' few antagonists who were not an as Background Peru-ha is the twin sister of the former Haring Mana-on the previous monarch of the Engkanto Kingdom. Unlike her twin brother who was a kind and selfless, Peru-ha was selfish, arrogant and manipulative. When her brother Mana-on ascended to the Encanto throne due to her brother's good character, she became jealous and seeked to claim what "was rightfully hers" and that "she has her rights". She has the ability to brainwash others by bringing out the darkness in ones' heart and used that ability to staged a coup to overthrow her brother. She failed and was imprisoned in a stone, which was hidden in a cave in the island of [[Homonhon in the realm of the humans She was found in a stone by Datu Alipio and his tribe and she turned them into the first aswangs. The aswangs worshipped her as a Goddess. She was called''' Saragnayan''' and the stone containing her as the Anito ng Saragnayan. She promised the Aswangs that there would be the Anak ng Dilim, the strongest Aswang ever, to lead them and promised them dominance over the humans. She needs the Anak ng Dilim to touch the Anito ng Saragnayan in order for her to be free. She was unknowingly released by Juan, when the latter placed the anito to the place of her imprisonment. The later believed that he locked away Peru-ha for good but in reality the opposite happened. She manifested herself in Agor. Peru-ha believed that her father, Kanla-on didn't love her and felt jelous that her brother, Mana-on was favored to the Engkanto throne, despite being more powerful than her brother. When she kidnapped Queen Nerea through Agor's body, Queen Nerea said that Peru-ha's father in fact loved. Kanla-on could not make her daughter his succesor because Peru-ha and her brother were not really twins and his daughter is not a pure diwata, being a half-engkanto and half-lamang-lupa. Peru-ha through Agor kidnapped Queen Nerea and took over the monarch's body rendering Peru-ha as the de-facto ruler of the Engkanto Kingdom. She opened the lagusans of the duwendes,kapres.tyanaks and tikbalangs She steals the crown of the engkanto kingdom and is searching for the powerful gems in different worlds in order for her to be the most powerful diwata in the kingdom Although Juan unlocked the White Light (Puting Liwanag) she still alive crying while crawling and almost out of powers. Peru-ha barely survived after Juan used the Puting Liway against her forces in Luneta. She used her remaining powers to separate the Anak ng Dilim from Juan in a bid to get even with Juan. They thought that the battle is over and Juan and Rosario pursue their marriage plans, unaware that Juan's alter ego is alive. Until one day, Juan's alter ego disguises as the tagabantay to kidnap Rosario. Peru-Ha gave him an ultimatum, for him to retrieve Rosario, they must go head to head in the bridge. So Juan and his alter-ego fights each other while Peru-Ha was watching and Rosario was hanging by a cloth. She was finally killed together with the Anak ng Dilim by Juan without knowing that her rebellions have a deeper meaning and cause. Her reasons are far more than greediness of power and sitting on the throne of the engkanto kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Engkantos Category:Deceased Category:Rulers